Payphone: KaiSoo Version
by Uchiha Rii
Summary: Author gabisa buat summary maafkan authorT T YAOI, KAISOO DLL


Payphone

Disclaimer© punyakooohhhhh

Kai: Kyungsoo hyung punyaku titik!

Author: Tidak bisa dia punyakoooohh, u jan macem-macem sama w heee nanti w ubah u jadi tambah mancung(?) *author sedeng*

Suho: Kyungsoo punyaku weyyy jangan ente ambil-ambil beta sonde terlambat lagi(?)

Kai: urang, maneh enggeusan!

Author: W culik kyungsoo heee kalau u tetep ngotot(?)

Suho: Sampeyan ini taiye beta sampun ning kono ning kene cari cari kyungsoo where where him(?)

Author: Jangan dengarkan mereka mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk mengenang in memoriam 100 harinya mbah marijan(?) –dengg xD

WARNING: JANGAN TANYA DISINI BANYAK WARNING DAN DISINI AUTHOR RABIES BIN SETRESSS HATI-HATI(?), YAOI, T SEMI M kkk xD

Cast: KAISOO! EXO! DELEL xD

Summary: author payah gabisa buat summary T^T

Author note: Yo author disini yo! Dengan epep yang lebih aneh, maapkan author jika tulisannya membosankan dan membuat serangan jantung mendadak, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan –dengg xD

Oke selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian menuju epep author yang sarap ini yo ane buka tirainya srekkk(?) xD

" Kai…. Maaf kita putus.. cukup sampai disini, gomawo buat semuanya buat hari-hari indahnya…" ucap seorang namja manis bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah kyungsoo.

Namja yang dipanggil kai itu hanya diam membatu, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Bahkan ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang kyungsoo katakan.

" Thanks kai… thanks udah mau jadi namjachinguku" kyungsoo berkata sebelum meninggalkan kai. Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan meratapi kebodohannya yang selama ini menyia-nyiakan kyungsoo malaikat kecilnya itu.

BRUKK!

Bagai raga tak bernyawa kai terduduk sambil menunduk, ia mengingat bagaimana kyungsoo selalu tersenyum untuknya walau berkali-kali ia menyakitinya, ia ingat bagaimana perhatian kyungsoo yang ia sia-siakan dan kini ia menyesalinya.. amat menyesalinya..

" Kyungie…. Kenapa… kenapa aku harus menyesal diakhir seperti ini… dan kau.. mengapa kau meninggalkanku… kyungie…" lirih kai.

Perlahan airmata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, ia menyesali… menyesali akhir yang seperti ini… akhir dimana ia dan kyungsoo….

Payphone…

Kai sedikit berjalan-jalan setelah kyungsoo memutuskannya, ia berjalan ke sebuah taman. Ia memasuki sebuah telfon umum dan mencoba menelfon kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo tak mengangkatnya dan itu membuat kai merasa amat sakit ya sakit karena kebodohannya… kebodohannya yang amat sangat bodoh…

Ia duduk di kursi taman dimana ia dan kyungsoo sering kesini dahulu.. saat mereka masih bersama.

" _Hei kai, aku suka pemandangan disini.. disini bagus! Apa kau juga menyukainya?"_

"…_." Kai tidak meresponnya melainkan sibuk dengan gadgetnya dimana ia sedang berchating ria dengan selingkuhannya._

" _Kai… apa kau mendengarku? Kai…" ujar kyungsoo sambil menatap kai dengan wajah sedih._

" _Aku mendengarmu, sudah jangan banyak bicara aku pusing!" balas kai dengan nada dingin dan datar._

" _Ne… mianhae… aku salah… jeongmal mianhae kai…" lirih kyungsoo dengan senyum dipaksakan._

Kai tersenyum getir jika mengingat hari itu… hari dimana ia dan kyungsoo masih bisa bersama dan kini… mereka berpisah karena kebodohannya…

Ia berjalan kearah danau dan membuat sebuah perahu kertas dan ia kembali mengingat saat bersama kyungsoonya dulu…

" _Kai… aku suka membuat perahu kertas dan aku suka sekali saat melepaskannya ke danau, kau mau coba? Ini cukup menyenangkan!" riang kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar lucu._

" _Aku tidak suka, itu hanya permainan orang bodoh yang tidak punya otak!" sinis kai._

" _Baiklah…. Kalau begitu… mari kita pergi ke tempat lain, yah aku tau itu hanya permainan orang bodoh…" lirih kyungsoo._

DEG

" Kyungie… mianhae… jeongmal mianhae… aku menyesal…" lirih kai.

Ia kembali berjalan dan ia menuju ke gereja dimana dulu mereka sering berdoa bersama, ia memasuki gereja itu dan masih sama… semuanya semua saat dimana ia dan kyungsoo datang kesini.

" _Kai… kuharap aku bisa ke gereja ini dengan orang yang sangat kucintai.. dan kuharap kami bisa menikah disini hihihi itu mimpi yang sepertinya mustahil ya hihi" ucap kyungsoo dengan lucunya._

_Kai hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik kyungsoo, kyungsoo sibuk bercerita sendiri tentang kesannya di gereja ini sedangkan kai hanya diam dan menatap datar._

_Kringg…Krringg…_

_Kai menatap ponselnya dan mengangkatnya, ternyata itu dari selingkuhannya. Setelah selesai ia menutup telfonnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana sedihnya kyungsoo saat itu._

" _Aku bisa mengerti.. kau pasti sibuk kai…" ucap kyungsoo saat kai meninggalkannya sendiri._

Kai kembali meneteskan airmatanya, ia merasa amat menyesal dengan semua ini…. Ia tau ia begitu brengsek membuat malaikatnya menangis dan menderita karenanya.

Ia berjalan lagi dan sampailah ia di sebuah café dimana kyungsoo sering mengajaknya kesana, dimana ia dan selingkuhannya pernah tertangkap basah oleh kyungsoo dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Hai kai… dia siapa?" tanya kyungsoo pada kai yang duduk bersama dengan seorang namja manis sambil berangkulan mesra._

" _Aku namjachingunya kai… kenalkan aku Lee myungki.." ucap namja manis itu sambil tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan memeluk kai erat._

" _O-ohh.. kenalkan aku kyungsoo… temannya kai…" lirih kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar._

" _Kai… kau tak pernah mengatakan kalau kau punya teman semanis dia.. kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya padaku?" ucap myungki pada kai._

_Kai hanya diam lalu mengajak selingkuhannya pergi darisana meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sedang menangis karena hatinya yang telah dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh kai._

Kai kembali mengingat hari itu… ia merasa bodoh telah membuat kyungsoonya sakit….

Ia kembali berjalan dan ia melewati kampusnya, ia memasuki tempat itu dan menuju ke taman belakang kampus dimana kyungsoo sering membawakannya bekal namun ia tak pernah memakannya melainkan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, namun kyungsoo tetap memberinya bekal setiap hari tanpa peduli kai membuangnya.

" _Kai lihat! Aku membuatkanmu bulgogi dan kimchi! Semoga kau menyukainya kai! Aku memasakkannya khusus untukmu lho.. ayo cicipi sini aku suapi.." ujar kyungsoo bersemangat sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan pada kai._

_Kai hanya diam, merebut makanan itu dan membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah tak peduli bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo saat itu… yang sedang menunduk dan menangis sedih karenanya, karena jongin bodoh!_

" Kyungie~ maafkan aku… aku menyesal… jika waktu bisa diulang aku akan memperbaiki sikap burukku padamu kyungie…. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi kyungie… mianhaeyo.." lirih kai menyesal.

Ia berjalan lagi di sekitar kampusnya dan ia melewati ruang olahraga dimana ia dan myungki bercinta dan kyungsoo memergoki mereka namun kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum padanya walau hatinya sakit.

" _Nggghhh~ kai fasterrr ahhh ssshhh damnn you're so big ugghhh~" desah myungki saat itu._

" _Yeahh ahaahhh ssshhh nggghh akuu aahh~" desah kai juga tak menyadari kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan sakit… sakit karenannya…_

" _Kai…." Lirih kyungsoo dan kai bisa mendengar itu walau lirihan itu terdengar sangat kecil. Ia menengok dan melihat pintu telah tertutup dan kyungsoo telah pergi dari sana._

" Mianhae aku bajingan kyung…. Mianhae…."

Ia pergi meninggalkan kampus dan sampailah ia di toko bunga milik luhan sahabat kyungsoo, ia melihat luhan sedang melayani pelanggannya dan ia sangat ingat dulu.. saat ia dan kyungsoo kesini untuk membeli bunga untuk suho mantan pacar kyungsoo.

" _Luhannie hyung! Aku mau sebuah bunga yang cocok untuk seorang sahabat apakah yang paling bagus?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah berseri._

" _Bunga tulip putih, kau mau memberikannya untuk siapa?" _

" _Untuk suho hyung! Oh ya kalau bunga yang bagus untuk orang yang dicintai apa hyung?"_

" _Bunga krisan merah.. jadi kau pesan apa?"_

" _Aku pesan tulip putih dan krisan merah hyung!"_

" _Ini… semuanya 2000 won" _

" _ini uangnya hyung! Nah kai… bunga krisan merah ini untukmu terimalah.. aku mencintaimu.. saranghae.." ucap kyungsoo sambil memberikan bunga krisan merah itu pada kai._

_Kai hanya diam lalu mengambil bunga itu, ia pergi entah kemana lagi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sangat sedih saat itu…_

Ia merasa sakit sekarang, ia tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya itu..

Ia kembali berjalan dan sampailah di sebuah kedai bubble tea dan coklat milik sehun, baekhyun, dan chanyeol sahabat kyungsoo yang lain.

" _Kai… kau mau bubble tea? Atau kau mau coklat?" tanya kyungsoo pada kai._

" _Aku tak suka manis, untukmu saja" ujar kai dengan nada datar yang selalu ditunjukkan untuk kyungsoo._

" _Baik… sehunnie aku pesan bubble tea dan coklat ne? coklatnya yang lucu yah!" seru kyungsoo dengan riangnya._

" _Ne hyung thiapp!" ucap sehun dengan cadelnya._

" _Ini hyung bubble tea dan coklatnya! Ada lagi?"_

" _Tidak terimakasih…"_

" _Kai ini enak cobalah dulu!" ucap kyungsoo._

" _Tidak! Jangan memaksaku!" bentak kai._

" _Umm…baiklah mianhae…"_

" Kyungie~ mianhae… hiks…"

Kai terduduk di sebuah halte bus hingga ia merasakah sesuatu bordering, ia melihat telfonnya dan ternyata itu telfon dari suho. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

" Hallo.. kai…" ucap suara di sebrang sana.

" Ne… wae?" balas kai.

" Kau tau… aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tak menyakiti kyungie dan kau menyakitinya.. kau bodoh! Dia mencintaimu dank au tau.. ia sedang sekarat sekarang kai.. karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh… dan ia takkan punya waktu lagi! Selamat bodoh!" bentak suho pada kai.

DEG!

" Ja-jantung… t-tapi ia tak pernah berkata apapun padaku… ia… ia dimana sekarang? Beri tahu aku!" lirih kai.

" Ia… ia ada di rumah sakit x dan kondisinya kritis sekarang.. selamat untukmu tuan brengsek!" ucap suho lalu menutup telfonnya.

Kai segera berlari menuju rumah sakit, tak peduli seberapa jauhnya rumah sakit itu, tak peduli kalau jalanan begitu ramai dan tak peduli akan badannya yang terasa lelah.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari sambil meneteskan airmatanya, berharap kyungsoo baik-baik saja… berharap kyungsoo akan terus tersenyum untuknya selamanya..

Tap….

Tap….

Tap….

Tap….

Kai mempercepat larinya hingga ia sampai di rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh suho, ia kembali berlari menuju ke ruangan dimana kyungsoonya sedang terbaring lemah. Ia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa peduli akan apa di sekitarnya, ia hanya peduli pada kyungsoonya.

Tap…

Tap…

Ketika sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud ia melihat suho dan beberapa sahabat kyungsoo menangis dengan wajah suram, ia berjalan lemas memasuki kamar kyungsoo dan melihat disana… kyungsoo telah terbujur kaku dan pergi selamanya meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kegelapan….

" Kyungie~ mianhae.. bangunlah kyungie~ please… open you're eyes… please…" lirih kai.

Ia terus menangis hingga seseorang yang tak lain adalah suho mengulurkan sebuah surat dan ternyata itu surat terakhir kyungsoo untuknya.

_Dear Kai…._

_Terimakasih untuk hari indahnya… aku bahagia sangat bahagia kau tau? Disisa akhir hidupku ini aku bisa melewatinya denganmu…mianhae kalau selama ini aku bawel dan selalu membuatmu jengkel, tapi itu karena aku sayang padamu^^ aku sangat senang saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi aku takkan menemanimu lebih lama karena… tuhan menyayangiku dan mengharuskan aku hidup didunia ini hanya sebentar… kai… jagalah dirimu, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa ke gereja, jangan menangisi kepergianku karena aku takkan tenang disana jika kau menangisiku… oh ya satu lagi saranghae jongie~ aku mencintaimu selamanya…. Walau kau tak mencintaiku… I Love U jongin-ah :* ^^_

_Tertanda_

_Kyungsoo^^_

DEG!

" Na-nado saranghae… kyungie-ah… mianhae untuk semuanya.. mianhae…" lirih kai.

Akhirnya kyungsoopun dimakamkan, kai datang dengan membawa lily putih sambil terus menangisi kepergian kyungsoo… ia terus berada disana hingga hujan deras mengguyur dirinya sedangkan pelayat lain telah pergi dari sana dan hanya kai sendiri yang masih disana…

Kai terus menyesal hingga ia merasakan tepukan dibahunya, ia berbalik dan melihat kyungsoo menggunakan baju berwarna putih sedang tersenyum padanya.. mungkin itu akan jadi senyum terakhir kyungsoo untuk kai…

Kyungsoo memeluk kai dan itu terasa nyata! Kai balas memeluknya dan menumpahkan segalanya..

" Mianhae kyungie~ mianhae.. aku menyesal…. Aku mencintaimu… saranghae saranghae… jeongmal saranghae.." ujar jongin sambil memeluk kyungsoo.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu kai… aku juga mencintaimu.. nado saranghae…"

CUPH~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir kai untuk terakhir kalinya, kai membalas ciuman itu… namun waktu kyungsoo habis.. sebuah cahaya menyelimuti kyungsoo, cahaya itu amat terang dan amat menyilaukan.. kai menutup matanya dan saat terbangun ia ada di kamarnya… ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, ia menelfon kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban dan saat ia bertanya pada suho ternyata ini bukan mimpi… ini nyata.. kenyataan bahwa kai telah kehilangan sesosok malaikat kecilnya yang selalu menghiasi harinya. Ia kini menyesal, seharusnya ia menjaga malaikat kecilnya bukan menyakitinya bagai boneka yang bisa dipermainkan…

2 Years Later…

Kai duduk disebuah kursi taman sambil mendengar lagu yang disukai oleh kyungsoo.. ia terus mendengarkannya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya suara yang amat ia hafal.

" Permisi tuan.. bisa geser sedikit?" tanya orang tersebut.

Kai awalnya acuh hingga orang itu terus memaksanya geser, iapun mendelik pada siapa dan kaget saat melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga olehnya, ia terdiam sebentar hingga ia menampilkan senyum cemerlangnya.

" Kyungie kau kah itu? Aku merindukanmu kyungie.. bogoshippo…." Ujar kai..

END

HUWAAAA ini epep author buat macem apa ini T^T maafkan jika mengecewakan, rii harap kalian suka ne? review please gamsha^^ babay semuaaa^^


End file.
